


Captain Cold Doesn't Cuddle

by brandnewworldstosee



Series: bits and drabbles [10]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Captain Cold doesn't cuddle (except that he does), Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 18:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13082304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandnewworldstosee/pseuds/brandnewworldstosee
Summary: “This had better be important, I’m busy.”“Busy? Busy doing what? Plotting crime?  It’s probably a good thing that I called then.”“No, cuddling.”





	Captain Cold Doesn't Cuddle

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of dialogue came to me when I was in the shower this morning and I ran with it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the universe, they belong to their original creator(s), I am merely playing around in the sandbox

“This had better be important, I’m busy.”

“Busy? Busy doing what? Plotting crime?  It’s probably a good thing that I called then.”

“No, cuddling.”

“Cuddling? Cuddling!? Captain Cold doesn’t _cuddle_.”

“And you know know this, _how_ , exactly? You don’t know me. You’ve never dated me. You’re not my husband. You’re just making assumptions about me, based on your own prejudices and notions of who I am.”

“I- I’m doing no such thing!”

“Ah, but you are. You forget that I’ve heard the things you’ve said about me. _To me_.”

“I didn’t _know you_ when I said those things!”

“And you don’t know me now. Goodbye, Ramon.”

“But you didn’t even let me fini-“

“I said goodbye, Ramon. I’m going to go back to cuddling my husband and you’re going to go back to handling whatever situation has come up. Without me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Join me on [tumblr](https://agentpeggycartering.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
